Oh Dios Mío!
by CloisDestiny
Summary: Callie has a bit of a mental freak out after kissing Erica in the season finale. Femslash... Hahn/Torres


AN: I have always read fics so i decided to finally write my own. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy... or anything for that matter. Just a lowly college student!

What was I thinking

What was I thinking?

What the HELL was I thinking?

I knew I had feelings for Erica, but did I ever expect to act on them. No! That would be a hell no. But there she was looking all cute, flushed, and frustrated because of what happened with Yang and not being able to find her keys, and seeing her like that made me feel like I just had to kiss her, and so I did. What the hell is wrong with me? I like penis! I'm a huge, huge fan of penis! I don't speak the vagina monologues, and I don't eat Sapphic Salads. This is all Addison's fault. No I take that back. It's all Addison's and Marks's fault, the two of them we're out to get me. If she hadn't said anything I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wouldn't be so confused. And if Mark hadn't felt the need to do some dirty talking I wouldn't have been so horny. Why did I have to let Sloan do all that dirty talk.

"It wasn't my dirty talk, it's what I was dirty talking about." He says. Yeah well guess what. You and Addison, both, had to go and say something, and now I kissed Erica. And not just a friendly kiss, oh no I had to go all out and make out with her, in front of the hospital. Who knows who could have seen me? I could have tongued Erica in front of the entire Seattle Grace hospital staff and I didn't even know it. I mean the kiss in the elevator was her way of getting to Sloan, to show him that he didn't turn over a new leaf. My kiss on the other hand… was not. I kissed her to kiss her.

What is Erica going to say to everyone else? Probably nothing, she really doesn't like office, or in this case hospital gossip. Do we start dating? Or do we forget the kiss? GOD I don't want to forget the kiss. It was amazing. Her delicately soft lips, they were like silk. Kissing her felt like heaven! Like everything around us disappeared, except for our small touches here and there. Her soft skin under my hands made me so excited it was unreal. It was everything I dreamed it would be… only better than I could have ever imagined. The look in her eyes after we had separated wasn't disgust as I thought it would be, but only confusion and love perhaps a bit of lust also. Believe me she wasn't the only one confused or in love. I was going to ask her out for a drink, and then I kissed her. Wait a minute did I just say love? Or at least think it.

Oh Dios mío! I kissed Erica. I kissed her than I left her. She is probably going to kill me the next time I see her. I left her to deal with all of the flack. I have to find her. Maybe I can tell her that I forgot something in my locker and had to go and get it. Then I can go back and we can talk. OK Callie let's go get my woman. My woman, yeah I like the sound of that!

"Erica? Are you ok?" I asked her timidly. She was standing in the exact same place I had left her ten minutes before.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me almost enraged, "You kissed me, and then you left me. You didn't even give me time to react. You just left." She all but screamed at me. But then again I deserved it.

"Look Erica, I am sorry. I was so in shock of what I did I couldn't comprehend what I was doing." I said but when I saw the look on her face I immediately added, "No, no, no, no not the kiss, never the kiss. That was the single most amazing kiss that I have ever been given privileged of sharing with anyone in my whole life. I was surprised and confused by my own actions. I have never felt this way about another woman. I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone. I was confused and scared of your reaction, so I just ran off. I don't think I can ever apologize enough for that. But I am sorry. I am truly sorry for running but I will never be sorry for that kiss. That was one hell of a kiss." I finished while looking at the ground.

"Callie, Callie, look at me." Erica said while picking my chin up with those delicate surgeon hands, "That was some kiss, and I forgive you, I understand that this is a difficult time for you. I'm sure you didn't plan on having a sexual identity crisis this late in your life or ever. I know what you're going through. I also know what you're feeling. I feel it too Callie. I feel it too." She said smiling.

"This doesn't mean I'm gay right? I mean I'm still a huge fan of penis." I asked shyly.

"No Callie, it doesn't mean you're gay, bisexual maybe, but not gay. I on the other hand, I am what you call gay. But I've also had many years to come to terms with that, you've had a few days. Relax and enjoy the experience. And I will be here with you no matter what you are going through." Erica said while grabbing my hand and leading me to her car.

"I thought you said you couldn't find your keys" I asked once again confused. That was happening way too much tonight.

"Well I did have a little bit of time on my hands after a certain someone decided to kiss me and run off." She said laughingly making me giggle, and then I stuck my tongue out at her. Oh yeah, we'll make it, I can already tell.

AN: This is my first story. Please review whether you liked it or not.


End file.
